The Diary
by Emilee1
Summary: Ulrich gets killed in an attack by Xana, but he never got to tell Yumi how he really feels. Can his diary help tell her? Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoy this fic! BTW, it takes place after Aelita is materialized. **

**Summary: Ulrich gets killed in an attack by Xana, but he never got to tell Yumi how he really feels. Can his diary help tell her? One-shot**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Rating: PG-13**

**The Diary**

**Author: Emilee1

* * *

**

It was a hot summer morning at the school; it was May 17th. Seven o'clock was the time, and the bell began to ring for all the students to get up.

Odd opened his eyes, yawned, and stretched. Finally, he rose to his feet and walked over to Ulrich. He began to shake him. "Come on, Ulrich! There won't be any eggs left if you don't hurry!"

Ulrich stirred and pulled his earplugs out. "Okay, okay," he replied rubbing his eyes. _Too bad they don't serve breakfast at 10._

Odd was the first person in the cafeteria, as always. He ran over to the counter and picked up a tray. "Can I have a double serving of eggs?" he asked.

The lady which was serving him replied, "Yes, but it's going to cost you double too."

"That's no problem," Odd added handing her his tray. By this time, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita had made their way into the cafeteria.

"Do you guys want anything?" Ulrich asked as he started to go to the counter.

Yumi yawned and replied, "I don't, but I don't know about them."

Jeremy and Aelita shook their heads. "I can't eat this early in the morning," Jeremy said also yawning.

Ulrich just shrugged his shoulders and got behind Odd.

"You're not getting any bacon?" Ulrich asked. He was astonished at his reply.

"Nah, I don't really like it."

After they had gotten their food, they both sat beside their friends at one of the tables.

A little while later, the bell started to ring. "Time for class," Jeremy stated cheerfully.

Odd gave a disgusting look, "You really are the only one who loves going to school, aren't you?"

Jeremy nodded and Odd sighed. Before they went outside, black smog came from one of the outlets in the school and floated into a truck parked in the courtyard.

The group went outside to talk before class. They were standing near an oak tree. Suddenly, they heard people screaming and pointing behind them. They all turned around, and the truck was speeding straight for them.

All of them jumped aside except Yumi. She was paralyzed with fear.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted. He jumped and pushed her aside, but the truck hit him dead on. He flew into one of the nearby trees as the truck crashed into the school. It quit running and the smog flew away.

Yumi was the first to jump up. "Ulrich!" she screamed running towards him. She fell to her knees as Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita followed. Yumi shook his limp body. He was covered in blood, and he was not breathing.

"Don't die on me!" Yumi kept repeating while she shook him violently. Tears were pouring down her face. Jeremy put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head.

Odd only sat there. He was in some sort of daze. _U-Ulrich? I'm just dreaming, right? No… I'm not. He can't be gone!_ He felt a tear form in the corner of his eye and run down his cheek.

Aelita didn't know what to do or say. She only cried.

Yumi stopped shaking his lifeless body and wept. _You can't die… I never got to tell you that… that I loved you. _

A day later, she was in his and Odd's room. Odd picked up a book and handed it to her. "I think Ulrich would have wanted you to have this." She took it from him and opened it.

"B-but this is his diary," she said as her voice shook slightly.

Odd replied, "Just read it. You'll understand why."

She left and went into her room. She opened it from the middle.

**(A/N: This is most likely not correct, but I thought I would add my theory of how they met sort of.)

* * *

**

_August 8th_

_ It's my first day at school here at Kadiac. I'm not really as nervous as I thought I would be. I've already met a boy named Odd, and he is very odd. There is this one girl here. I'm not sure exactly what her name is, but I've heard people call her Yumi. She's really beautiful, but I'm scared to talk to her.

* * *

_

_March 21st _

_ It's finally spring break, but I hope it goes by fast. I just want to see Yumi again. I dread going to class and everything, but just seeing her makes it worth while. I have to go through math tutoring lessons, but I can't seem to get her off my mind.

* * *

_

She felt a few tears begin to fall as she turned a few pages forward.

* * *

_May 16th_

_ I have realized something today. I know now that I love Yumi. I don't know how to tell her though. She is so beautiful; I can't stop thinking about her. I'm going to tell her tomorrow how I feel, so I can think about it tonight. I hope our feelings are mutual.

* * *

_

Yumi started to cry as she held the diary. _Ulrich… why did you have to go? I love you too; I want you here with me. I miss you… _She kept seeing mental images of his smiling face which made her want to smile too. _I'll see you again… someday.

* * *

_


End file.
